Let sparks fly
by Flycker
Summary: Professor Willow has called forth three trainer's to help him, with the influx of future trainer's. Who knew so much more would happen. Future Spark x Blanche. (I know terrible title)


_Pokemon training center. Arena 1:00 pm._

Candela the passionate leader of Team Valor stood staring at the clock waiting for the new trainer to arrive. He was already an hour late. The fire within her came bubbling to the surface "Hey Professor! When's this guy showing up!?" Her voice carrying up to Professor Willow standing on the second floor walkway. He had been reading something so when he heard her yelling he jumped a bit "Eh? I told him 12:00." His eyes quickly peered over the walkway railing, to look at Candela before hiding behind his file again.

"Can't you call him again, I'm itching to battle someone." She had beaten all the other trainer's there except one, and was looking for someone new to fight. Willow didn't look up from his file. "Just battle Blanche again." Blanche had been sitting down on the bench with her Vaporeon trying to curl up in her lap. Her eyes peered upwards at the mention of her name. Her icy eyes scanned over to the women standing in the large training circle. Candela had turned to her and raised up a fist. "C'mon Blanche," she beckoned the other trainer. Blanche put her book down on the bench and got up, the Vaporeon also perking up."I suppose if it'll satisfy you." Blanche's nonchalant demeanor really bugged Candela. Her score was already 0-7 against the Mystic leader, but Candela never backed down from a challenge.

Spark had been running late as usual. He had just gotten off the train and Spark and his jolteon were both running side by side. Jolteon sped up to outrun the blonde man. He noticed and responded, "Ha, no way you're beating me this time." He sped up as well running up to the the main door's of Professor Willow's laboratory. He stopped just outside, hand resting against one of the column's, the jolteon pulling up the rear a few seconds later. Spark pulled a bottle of water out of the small bag on his pack, took a swig for himself before bending down to offer some to his pokemon. He licked some out of the bottle, before Spark emptied the contents of the bottle on the jolteon's head cooling him down.

They walked into the building together and going up to the front desk. "Man Willow's got himself the hookup." He said looking around the place. Someone heard him and came out of the backroom, "Hello there." Spark beamed at the assistant. "Hello," he responded "Professor Willow is expecting me, do you know where he is?" The assistant responded with a short, "Follow me," heading towards the Arena. Spark and his pokemon followed the young girl, entering the back of the Arena and up the stairs to where the professor was busily invested in his file. "Hey, sorry I'm late, this guy wouldn't get in his pokeball to get on the train." he said to the older man, as his hand lowered down to pat the jolteon on the head. He quickly peered down from the walkway to see the people battling it out. '

Willow looked up at the other man. "Ahh, finally you're here. Let's go down to get the other two. They were getting impatient." They walked down the stairs together talking back and forth. Spark looked up at the battle and noticed the brunette woman dressed in white and her charmeleon battling it out with a goldeen. The goldeen had just been hit with a powerful attack and was almost finished. Candela yelled "That's right charmeleon!" In her excitement for beating the other woman she didn't realize the condition of the goldeen and ordered him to attack it again. Charmeleon opened his mouth and let loose a blast of fire. Spark, noticing the condition of the poor goldeen, jumped in front of the fire blast taking it's full blast to protect the other pokemon.

Both women looked at the man in pure shock, Candela called back the fire attack albeit a bit late. Spark had a few burn marks going up his arms, but it didn't bother him. He looked up at the brunette angrily, "Don't you _ever_ put a pokemon's life in danger again."


End file.
